The Importance of Growing Up
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Percy and the gang decide to visit Sally's for the day. They were going to laugh heartily and have a blissful day. That's until Reyna and Percy are taken in for the worst moment in a teens life. With "bonus features." Percabeth, Jeyna, Thalico, oneshot.


-So thanks to my friends, The-daughter-Of-Rome, xxfallenxblossomxx, and xxdiamondprohphecyXx for their perverted minds...and thanks to my science teacher for making period 4 so awkward by talking about the wonders of...x and y chromosomes you could say...almost.

Percy breathed in the cool, snowy morning. The feeling of home never felt so good.

He noticed the branches slowly swaying in the wind, shaking off layers of snow as they went. He was in New York, he had his friends by is side, and he could finally visit his mom.

That's really the only Christmas present he wanted this year. For 3 months he spent dawn and nightfall with Thalia, and he was sick of Thalia pinning him down and attempting to knock him out. It just wasn't fun, especially when they got into fights and _he_ would be the one sleeping outside of the tent when_ she _was the one being unfair.

Percy had begun to miss the warm apartment that always seemed to smell like candy and cookies, no matter what time of day it was.

"Lets' go in!" Reyna said excitedly. Percy and Jason looked at the black haired girl, surprised she could be that happy over anything. From the time they had gotten to know her, she was caring, but violent, and fun, but dead serious 99 percent of the time.

Percy had guessed it was because of all of the traumatizing events that led up to the day he met her.

Reyna shrugged. "I've never actually had a mother figure before, guys." she explained. The teens nodded and Leo proceeded to knock on the door.

A middle aged woman with frizzy brown hair opened the door with a smile on her face. Her smiling brown eyes frowned, if possible.

"Who are you?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, I'm here for Percy's-" Apparently, Sally had misconceived that unfinished sentence, for she slammed the door in Leo's face.

Jason went up and consoled Leo.

"Don't cry, Leo." Jason said soothingly.

"She didn't know. She just thought you were some creeper or something."

"No, she- she slammed the door and it hit my nose! It really hurts!" he sniffled.

Nico stifled a laugh...This day was getting weird and uncomfortable already! Nico happy, Reyna giddy with joy.

Percy shrugged it off and sighed. He had turned seventeen a few months ago, and he would ginally be able to see one femal who didn't want to kill himhe mnute he came back. He shuddered, recalling December 20th.

Annabeth had almost given him a bruise because Nico decided it would be funny to tell her that Percy and Thalia died. Percy had the Achilles curse, so it would take a lot more than a mean left hook to hurt him.

Reyna sighed. "Let me do it, wuss." she said. Leo shook his head.

"Don't do it Reyna! She's physco!" Percy glared at him. "In a totally awesome way, man!" he laughed nervously.

"This is entertaining already!" Thalia exclaimed. It had taken a while, but Percy had finally apologized, and they were on best cousin terms again.

Reyna knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"Look, just go away, Percy's not here!" Sally said, exasperated.

Reyna smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, I am a friend of Percy's. When he was at the Roman camp, I was the one who cared for him."

Sally laughed. "Well, then come on in, sweetie! Percy should be here any minute."

Leo made undefinable noises. "but-ahh-uhh-AUghhh!" he whined.

"Would you like a cookie?" Leo heard Sally ask.

Everyone decide it would be best to walk in now.

"Sure, I get a broken nose and Reyna gets the 'best chocolate chip cookies you'll ever eat'" he mocked Percy.

"Mom?" Percy said, disregarding Leo's comment. Sally brushed her hands on her apron and looked up.

"Percy! Thalia! Nico! Annabeth! Hey guys!" Sally hugged every one of them.

"Cookie?" Sally asked. She looked carefully at the image before her. Jason kissed Reyna on top of her head and Percy had his arm draped casually around Annabeth. Seventeen and sixteen year olds, huh?

Sally put the silver tray down on the marble counter. "Actually, I want to talk to you, Percy and Reyna." They followed her down the hall into Percy's room.

Nico and Thalia were arguing in the corner once again.

"Red!"

"no, Nico, black!

"Red!"

"Black"

"Re-"

"Shut up. Where did everyone go?" Thalia looked around.

Nico shrugged. "I'm thirteen. How should I know?"

Thalia gestured for Nico to come with her.

"Maybe they're talking. Let's eavesdrop!" Nico nodded and looked like an 8 year old that got a cookie.

"What are they- Oh it's Sally, Percy, and Reyna!" Thalia whispered in the closet.

"Ooh!" Nico breathed.

"Look in the key hole and tell me what's going on, then I want to see!" he said to Thalia.

Thalia put her right eye into the hole.

"Now you two." Sally looked at Reyna confusingly. She mouthed 'I don't know.'

"Percy, you're seventeen. Reyna sixteen. Now I realize you're almost fully grown, but that doesn't mean you guys won't make stupid decisions.

Percy, with Annabeth, you've been with her for five-I mean one year." Sally pretended to correct herself when her son sent her a bewildered look.

"And Reyna, Zeus knows how long you've been with Jason."

"9 months and 45 days." Reyna had a wistful look on her face. She snapped out of the girly persona no one knew she ever had.

"Continue."" she said, a blush rising up to her cheeks.

"And you'll have feelings." Sally seemed perfectly comfortable with this talk, as if they were looking in on weather patterns. Percy and Reyna however, shook their heads.

"no, please no, please, Zeus no." Percy muttered under his breath

"Not this again, please, Jupiter if you value anything in life, please no." Reyna mumbled, closing her eyes.

"And I want to talk to you about those feeling, or hormones."

"GAH! Curse you Zeus/Jupiter!" Percy and Reyna cursed simultaneously. Sally blinked and stepped back at the sudden outburst.

She sat them down.

"Anyways." she blew her bangs out of her hair.

"I want you to know everything in case something happens."Percy shuddered.

"Now, I know you guys have had this conversation before, but this will be different." Sally assured them

"You, Percy, with your hormones, you will experience something called-OH!" Sally snapped her fingers.

"I have a diagram!" she pulled it out of a box she took from her room.

Percy screamed. Reyna yelped and hid behind Percy.

"What are they-Oh my gods!" Thalia whispered loudly.

"What? i want to see!" Nico exclaimed under his breath. he struggled to get to the keyhole, but Thalia gasped.

"No! You won't!" she sat on him and slapped his face repeatedly.

"I-want-to-see!" Nico said between each slap.

"No-you-won't!" Thalia panted. She went back to the keyhole to make sure nothing too major was going on.

"What are they-Oh! OH not that! Sally why?" she whispered, scared.

"What? I want to see!" Nico struggled to get to the top, but Thalia growled.

"No! You're too innocent!" she punched Nico.

"Sorry, Death boy, but I had to." she muttered.

"Let-Me-See!" Nico panted.

"No-You-Can't!" she fired back.

Now, the closet had two entrances, believe it or not. One to Percy's room and one to Sally's. Annabeth, Jason, and Leo were in there.

Annabeth slid open the closet door and widened her eyes. Picture this from her perspective: Percy's two cousins squished into a closet, with one of the cousins on top of the other. The other boy that's 3 years younger. With the girl that's a Hunter of Artemis.

"What are you-"

"You're just too damn innocent, Nico!" Thalia screeched.

"Nico blew his hair out of his black eyes and huffed.

"I'm not innocent! I'm thirteen! I even know what ra*e means!" he said.

Leo scoffed . "And what does it mean, Nico?" Jason blinked, surprised to see a thirteen year old say that word.

Nico smiled cheekily. "I'm pretty sure it means to trip and fall onto someone."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but closed it. there's no need to have him repeating that in school.

"Sure Nico." she patted him on the back.

They heard muffled screams from Percy's room and struggling.

"No-Gah!- Stop!-I don't want to- Invading my personal bubble!" Thalia raised her eyebrow and then smiled evilly.

"Walk in?" Annabeth suggested.

"YES!" Nico pumped his fist in the air.

They slowly opened the door and- walked right back out.

"Well, I certainly could've lived without seeing that." Nico said after a short silence.

"Yeah." Jason and Annabeth said.

"So where was I? Yes!" Sally exclaimed. She held up another picture.

Percy gagged. This was worst than the last time. Way worse. Mostly because last time he didn't listen.

Reyna stared in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen again. Sally wasn't even related to her!

"Now let's do some hands on experiences!" Sally clapped her hands

"SO, pretend you two are together." Percy almost barfed. Friends with Reyna? Sure. Girlfriend? He'd rather kiss a hot tin plate.

"Now Percy first I want you to hug Reyna." The two scooted to two different sides of the bed. Sally squished them together an they winced.

"Now you get on top like this." Percy widened his eyes, as he saw where this was going.

"Percy!" Sally scolded.

"Why aren't you hugging your-'girlfriend'?" she put quotations on the word "girlfriend".

"Just get on top like this!" Sally struggled to put Percy where he needed to be, and let's just say it didn't look very eight after Sally was done.

"Stop!"Reyna screamed.

"I don't want to do this anymore mom!" Percy yelled.

"He's invading my personal bubble!" Reyna whimpered.

"Oh shut up! I'm trying to show you guys what might happen!" Sally said seriously.

They didn't hear the door click open just then. Percy didn't hear Thalia gasp and close the door. The only thing on the teens' mind was getting off of each other.

"Now onto the next one. This is called co-" The doorbell rang.

Sally answered the door, and the two mentally scarred scrambled off of each other.

"She's usually the best mom ever..." Percy trailed off awkwardly. Reyna nodded.

"So I've been told by everyone!" she said incredulously. Everyone usually went on about how Sally was the nicest person ever and knew just what a teen's mind was about. But today...

"I don't know what came over her today!" he exclaimed.

Outside, Sally smirked. She knew Percy had those earphones in the first time he had the talk. Plus, he left her worried sick the past three months, because he "forgot" to tell her where he was! This was for entertainment and educational purposes.

Usually ,she would just brush it off, but it was an idea that was too genius.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just had to." Sally laughed quietly. "It was hard to resist." She put on the embarrassing mom facade and swung open the dark blue door.

"I'm back! Now-" Sally was interrupted by Percy,

"I have to go, mom. I love you, I'll visit you, but I need to uh...go to Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter now!" he brushed off his jeans and announced to everyone that they were going,

"Already? I thought you were busy!" Thalia teased. Percy pleaded for her not to tell anyone. She nodded solemnly. She nodded to her youngest cousin.

Nico took out Thalia's black phone from his jeans and typed a message underneath the two videos. One was of the disgustingly fluffy clips Thalia filmed of and Percy. The other was the one that might have destroyed Nico's innocence.

"Preyna or Percabeth? Hmm..." He clicked send to all recipients. Now only the whole population of the students at Goode will know!

Meanwhile, Jason was struggling with his jacket.

"Just pull it out, Jason!" Annabeth screamed, aggravated.

"That's what she said!" Nico snickered.

everyone looked at the boy who repeated the famous Travis Stoll joke. He laughed.

"You guys ACTUALLY thought I was that innocent? I'm thirteen! I've got the Stoll brothers and their dead descendants as friends."

"So you faked it?" Thalia asked incredulously. Nico smiled.

"Anything to get a girl to sit on me." Thalia gasped and tackled Nico.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

"You're doing it again, Thals!" Nico yelled.

Thalia realized what she was doing. She got up from Nico, huffed and cursed Nico under her breath.

"But it was clever." she admitted reluctantly.

Nico smiled cheekily once again. Annabeth thought it might be his signature smile. Next to his smirk and frown of course.

"Let's go." Leo said, wanting to avoid the awkwardness. 

"So, Percy...about school." Nico said on Monday. The gang was walking to school together in the chilly morning.

"Yeah. Nico?"

"Man, Nico, I heard about what happened with you and Thals! Genius man!" Travis congratulated him.

"So Nico?" Percy said, annoyed.

"N-Never mind, Percy."

They arrived at the entrance of Goode just minutes later. Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna entered in first.

Everyone whistled and teased the three.

"You have competition, Annabeth. Look at her!"

"How'd it go, Perce?"

"Ooh, when did Percy become a ladies' man?"

Annabeth laughed. "Oops?" she said sweetly when Percy and Reyna glared at her.

Percy sighed. "Might as well get to Health class." he muttered. He put his arm around Annabeth and stood a good 6 feet from Reyna. Until his amazing friends pushed them together. Jason smirked.

"I won't get jealous, Reyna!" he yelled from the back of the room.

"Ughh!" Reyna screeched as they walked into the classroom with their friends.

"Sit down...guys." the teacher said warmly.

"Now, class, who knows about x and y chromosomes?"

Percy and Reyna struggled to hide under the desk.]

-Horrible, but I've been discussing it with my friends for days, maybe a week or two. Then the plot bunny hopped into my mind evilly and haunted me in my sleep, so I had get it out here. I might revise it and change some things, but here it is! So review please?


End file.
